


Of Cloudless Climes and Starry Skies

by quetzalaten



Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quetzalaten/pseuds/quetzalaten
Summary: Billy and Black Hawk reunite after Alcatraz.
Relationships: Black Hawk/Henry "Billy the Kid" McCarty (Nicholas Flamel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Of Cloudless Climes and Starry Skies

“Please William, you need to eat something.”

Billy ignored Niccolò, as he stared out of the window of his apartment. His eyes were red and swollen from crying. It had been a few weeks since Alcatraz, but the outlaw’s thoughts lingered on what he now considered to be the greatest mistake he had made in his entire immortal life.

“I should have been there for him,” he whispered. “So many things were happening, we had no time,” Machiavelli said softly, putting a hand on Billy’s shoulder. The outlaw shrugged him away.

“W-we don’t even have a body to bury...” Billy stammered, “What does that mean for him? I should have asked him that before...” He felt tears welling up again, and blinked quickly, “Should I have went in after him? Could I have saved him then?” Niccolò sighed, “You have repeated these questions over and over again, William. I unfortunately do not have any answers for you.”

Billy sobbed, wrapping the blanket that he was wearing around him tightly. The scent of Black Hawk’s aura still clung to it, although the outlaw wasn’t sure if he was just imagining it at this point. “I miss him, Niccolò,” he said. “I know,” Machiavelli murmured.

The Italian gently placed a glass of water down on the table, “Drink something, please.”

“Not thirsty,” Billy said. Niccolò pursed his lips, “William, he is gone. There is nothing that you can do now. You should at least try to-”

“Why did you save me?” Billy whispered. Niccolò froze, “William, what do you mean by that?” The outlaw wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Billy,” the Italian said, “I am very worried about you. I think you should come live with me for a while, until you are feeling better.”

“I’m fine,” the outlaw muttered, “and I’m not leaving this room.”

“Henry McCarty, your boyfriend is dead. He is not coming back,” Machiavelli said sharply, “But he would not want you to slowly waste away to nothing while you grieve day after day, locked in this house, hoping for something that will, if I am being honest, never happen.”

“Don’t call me Henry,” Billy snarled, his aura flaring. Niccolò took a step back, “I’m sorry, William.”

“You think I haven’t realized that he’s d-” the outlaw couldn’t bring himself to say the word. He breathed slowly, trying to calm down, “I want to be alone, Niccolò. Please get out.”

Machiavelli looked at his friend. “Okay,” he sighed, “Is there anything that you need before I leave? I don’t think I will be able to make it back for a couple of days.” The younger immortal shook his head. He heard the door shut as Niccolò quietly slipped out.

Billy laid down, sobbing. He knew that Machiavelli was just trying to help, but everything he did reminded the outlaw of what he had lost. The void in Billy’s heart was too deep to be filled again.

Looking out the window, Billy stared up at the stars. He remembered all of the times that Black Hawk had taken him out into the desert at night, where the lights from people’s houses wouldn’t pollute the sky, just to gaze at the Milky Way. They would sit down in the dark, and Billy would rest his head on his partner’s lap, as the Othâkîwa immortal would murmur stories to him. Sometimes Billy would tell his own stories, ones that he could recall his mother whispering to him when he was younger. Black Hawk always listened, and he would discuss the tales together with the outlaw once he was done speaking.

Thinking about his lost partner, Billy closed his eyes. _How the hell am I supposed to forget about you,_ _Ma-ka-tai-me-she-kia-kiak_ _?_

As he laid there, he kept replaying the last time that he had seen Black Hawk in his head. Eventually, he fell into a restless sleep.

His nightmares were filled with blood and water and screams that went unanswered.

***

_Ring, ring._

Billy heard the phone, but ignored it.

_Ring, ring._

He put a pillow over his head to muffle the sound.

_Ring, ring._

“Oh my god...” Billy grumbled, “If that is Niccolò I swear I will block his number.”

He picked up the phone, and looked at the number. His finger hovered over it, but then he thought better of it and declined the call. Machiavelli could text if he needed to.

Sighing, Billy tried to go back to sleep. Closing his eyes, he pulled his blanket over himself, enjoying the warmth. Suddenly, he heard a key turn in the front door. _Why won’t he leave me alone?_

Billy heard the door open. Without opening his eyes, he waved his hand, “I thought you were leaving, Niccolò?”

“Billy...”

One word was all it took. The outlaw sat up, eyes wide, “Oh my god.” Billy grabbed his crutches and pulled himself to his feet. He looked at the familiar man in the doorway, copper skin glowing in the light from the rising sun.

“You...” the outlaw whispered, moving across the room. His chest felt tight, emotions struggling to the surface as he stared in disbelief.

“Are you real?” Billy whispered.

“I’m real,” Black Hawk smiled, gently brushing the tears from the other man’s cheeks. Sobbing, Billy grabbed his lover’s face and kissed him as hard as he could.

“I love you. I love you so much,” Billy cried, pressing himself against Black Hawk’s chest.

Black Hawk kissed the top of his head, “I love you too.”

“I thought I’d lost you,” the outlaw murmured, “Everyone told me to give up hope... they said that you were dead...” The Othâkîwa immortal chuckled, “It’s going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me, Billy.”

Billy hugged him tightly, “I’m so sorry...”

“For what?” Black Hawk asked softly, stroking his lover’s hair. “For not going in after you,” Billy whispered, looking up at the other immortal. “Oh, my love, no...” Black Hawk murmured, leaning down to kiss him again, “This wasn’t your fault.”

“But you could have died,” Billy sobbed. “I know,” Black Hawk said quietly, “but I would’ve rather died than think that you might be in the water as well.”

“Dry land wasn’t much safer, unfortunately,” Billy said, glancing down at his lower body.

“I noticed,” Black Hawk looked Billy over, “What happened to you?” The outlaw shrugged, “Oh, I got impaled.”

“What?” the Othâkîwa immortal gasped, “Are you okay?” Billy grinned, “Never felt better. I mean, my legs don’t work that well anymore, but I’m getting along just fine with these.” He brandished his crutches casually. Black Hawk frowned, “If I had been there... if I hadn’t let my guard down...”

“Then you probably would’ve burnt yourself up trying to save me,” Billy said, smiling sadly, “I’d rather my boyfriend not be dead, if it’s all the same to you.” Black Hawk cupped the outlaw’s face with one hand, “I wish I could have come back sooner. You look terrible.”

Billy laughed, “ _I_ look terrible? Ma-ka-tai-me-she-kia-kiak, have you seen yourself in a mirror lately?”

“What? I almost got mauled by Nereids and you are complaining that I don’t look my best?”

“Well,” said Billy, raising an eyebrow, “I’ve always thought that you looked better without your clothes on.” Black Hawk grinned, and gently holding the outlaw’s waist, pulled Billy closer to him.

They kissed each other fiercely, until Billy had to grab onto his partner’s shoulders for support. Black Hawk easily lifted him into his arms, and carried him over to their bed. “I missed you,” the outlaw said, burying his face in the Othâkîwa immortal’s chest. The familiar scent of his aura felt comforting to the outlaw. “I thought that... that you weren’t coming back this time.”

“I will always come back to you, Billy,” Black Hawk murmured, kissing his lover’s hand tenderly, “As long as my heart still beats, I will always come back.”

Billy smiled, “You romantic bastard.”

Black Hawk carefully leaned over, and pressed his lips against Billy’s. The outlaw wrapped his arms around his partner, closing his eyes. When the Othâkîwa immortal broke away from the kiss, he lingered for a moment, their noses touching. Billy winked, making Black Hawk laugh.

“I love you, Billy,” he said, sitting beside the outlaw on the bed. Billy squeezed his partner’s hand, “I love you too.”

Black Hawk helped Billy get undressed. He paused when he saw the scar on the outlaw’s stomach. “I should have been there to help you,” he whispered, caressing his partner’s skin. “You are here now,” Billy said softly, pulling Black Hawk on top of him.He tugged his lover’s shirt off, and tossed it onto the floor. “You have some new scars as well,” the outlaw murmured, pressing his lips to Black Hawk’s chest. His lover groaned as Billy kissed him.

“Aren’t you gonna take your pants off?” Billy grinned, running his hands along Black Hawk’s lower back. The other man nodded his consent, and Billy quickly unbuckled his belt, sliding his partner’s jeans off with ease.

Black Hawk began slowly, conscious of Billy’s injuries. The outlaw grasped at his lover’s hips, “Harder.” He felt the other man adjust his speed. Billy moaned as Black Hawk moved inside him.

“My god, you’re good,” he whispered. Black Hawk chuckled, kissing Billy’s neck. The outlaw’s body trembled at the touch. His partner gently sucked on his skin, causing Billy to groan softly. “Oh, Ma-ka-tai-me-she-kia-kiak...” he murmured, letting each syllable linger on his tongue. Black Hawk pressed his mouth to Billy’s lips, and the outlaw closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of his lover’s breath.

Black Hawk rocked his hips against Billy’s body. The outlaw gasped, holding on to the other man’s shoulders. They finished together, then relaxed on the bed.

“Don’t ever leave me again,” Billy said quietly, his face pressed against his lover’s neck. Black Hawk was silent, his hand resting on the outlaw’s chest. Billy looked at him, “Hey, you okay?”

“I’m fine,” the Othâkîwa immortal said, smiling, “And nothing could make me leave you, Billy. You know that, don’t you?” The outlaw sighed happily, “I do.” Black Hawk hugged him tightly.

“ _P_ _êhki ketepânene_ ,”i Billy whispered. Black Hawk looked surprised. “I’ve been practicing,” the outlaw said, grinning. The other immortal kissed him, “You have no idea how much that means to me.”

“I’ve known you for over a hundred years, darlin’,” Billy said, wrapping his arms around his partner, “The least I can do is learn to speak to you in your own language.” Black Hawk laughed, “I appreciate that, Billy.”

The outlaw stared into the Othâkîwa immortal’s dark eyes, “You know you are gorgeous, right?”

“Why, aren’t you being extra charming today,” Black Hawk grinned, blushing. Billy giggled, and pulled his lover closer to him again. “Charming enough for another kiss?” the outlaw asked. Black Hawk hummed in agreement, gently pressing his lips to Billy’s.

“Now,” said Black Hawk, getting up from the bed, “I think we should get dressed and find something to eat. I haven’t had an actual meal in a while.” Billy frowned, “You should’ve told me that!”

The Othâkîwa immortal shrugged. “I had something more important to do first,” he said, winking at Billy. The outlaw felt his face flush. Black Hawk chuckled, “Come on, I’ll help you get cleaned up.”

***

When they were both dressed, Black Hawk went into the kitchen to make breakfast. As he watched his partner, Billy got an idea. _Before something else happens and I don’t get the chance,_ he thought, pursing his lips.

“Stay there for a moment!” Billy said, quickly moving across the room to his dresser. Opening one of the drawers, he produced a pair of earrings. They were made of beads in various shades of blue, which created a circular pattern that gradually got darker the farther out that it went. Billy had gotten them made months ago, by an artist from Black Hawk’s tribe. _Okay, you can do this,_ the outlaw thought to himself, his heart beating fast.

Making his way back over to his partner, Billy handed the earrings to Black Hawk. “I thought you might like these,” he said, suddenly feeling very shy, “I had wanted to save them, for a special occasion, but I don’t want to wait any longer.”

“Billy, they are beautiful,” the Othâkîwa immortal murmured.

“Well,” Billy said softly, “I only want the best for my husband.”

“Husband...?” Black Hawk whispered, looking up at the outlaw. “If... if you want to be,” Billy said, blushing furiously.

“Of course I do, yes!” Black Hawk grinned, hugging Billy tightly. “Really?” the outlaw asked, smiling at the other man. “Yes! Billy, yes! I can’t believe that you did this,” the Othâkîwa immortal said, tears shining in his eyes.

“We’ve waited long enough,” Billy said, kissing his lover gently. Black Hawk laughed, “Oh, only a century or so.” The outlaw chuckled, “Sure, yeah, that’s nothing.”

Growing serious, he gazed up at Black Hawk, “I don’t want to spend another day without you, Ma-ka-tai-me-she-kia-kiak.” The Othâkîwa immortal held the outlaw’s face in his hands, “I love you, Billy. And I promise you, I will stay by your side for the rest of eternity if you will let me.”

Billy smiled. “Well, _fianc_ _é_ ,” he said, drawing the last word out, “I think it is time for us to start planning a wedding.” Black Hawk grinned, “I believe that you might be right.”

***

Endnotes:

i“I love you very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
